1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission server system suitably used, for example, for a news program production system and to a material transfer method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is necessary for a news program on television broadcastings to transmit a wide variety of news sources gathered at respective sub-stations, branch offices, and press clubs of broadcast stations to viewers quickly and precisely. In practice, when a news program is broadcasted on the air, a news gathering schedule is set by the news department and then news sources gathered at respective sub-stations, branch offices, or press clubs are edited quickly by a program production transmission system.
The news sources edited by the program production transmission system are broadcasted on the air according to a cue sheet (program progress chart) specifying the content of the program and broadcast times of respective items making up the program. A program production transmission system of this type is described, for example, in JP-A-2008-59096.